Our little girl
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: What if Remus and Sirius had a baby girl the same year Harry was born? How is going to be her life? She will laugh and cry, but no matter what happens, she will always be loved. If you want to know more about her, and about her life at Hogwarts, feel free to read this story. Warning: Implied M-preg. RemusxSirius .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 1: Traitor.**

"We need your help."

It was a rainy night in Godric's Hollow. Inside a house, three men and a woman were talking with no happiness. Lily and James Potter were listening to their friends with confusion.

"You're scaring me. Why are you so… sad and worried?" James asked.

Remus sighed "You know that Padfoot and I have been dating for two years, and in this war the fact that two men are dating and one of them is a werewolf is not very well accepted"

"Well, we know that, but I don't see what the problem is." Lily said. "Just the Order's members are aware of your relationship, what are you so worried about?"

"Lily, you know about Dumbledore's suspicions of a spy in the Order. We are not really afraid about death eaters knowing about our relationship, they are not really chasing people like Sirius and me, but we don't want them to know that…" Remus sighed again, looking at Sirius, who looked at the married couple with fear in his face.

"I'm having a baby" he whispered

A moment of silence came after that revelation. While Sirius and Remus just looked at the shocked couple, James and Lily people were assimilating what the wizard with gray eyes just said.

"You… you are also expecting a baby?" Lily asked, not believing what she just heard, her husband was having a harder time to understand what his friends revealed to them. "I thought cases like yours were really weird…"

"They _are_ really weird, Lily. We didn't expect this to happen, and we are worried because if Voldemort finds out that we are having a kid, then…"

"The child would be in danger" James said, finishing what Remus was trying to say. "The child of two wizards, one of them a werewolf… the baby would be a perfect arm to finish the child parents. Or maybe he would want to hurt the child, believing that he or she shouldn't exist."

Sirius nodded furiously. "That's why we need you to know, that we will be hide for the next nine months, until the baby is born."

"We will still be working on missions of the Order, but we just c _an't_ go to the reunions" Remus explained. "Only Dumbledore, Peter and you will know about this".

"You can trust us." James said with a smile on his face. "That little kid will be safe, no matter what."

 _August 8_ _th_ _, 1980,_

A tired Sirius was carrying his baby girl with Remus next to him. Both of them had a smile on the face.

"Thanks for the help, Madam Pomfrey" Remus said to the witch who was standing in the other side of the room.

"There's no need to thank me, Remus. Congratulations"

There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, you can" Sirius said laughing after hearing James' voice. "You don't need to be so formal" he added when the married couple entered with a small baby boy in their arms.

"In this case, it is necessary Sirius" Lily smiled while saying this. "Congratulations."

"Thank you" Remus said with no intentions to stop smiling. "We had a beautiful girl".

" _I_ had a beautiful girl" muttered Sirius. "I did all the hard work, now I understand Lily."

Lily laughed. "May I carry her?" she asked.

"Sure". Lily gave Harry to James and went closer to Sirius to be able to carry the kid."Hello" Lily said to the baby girl. "She's so cute." the woman commented while smiling.

"How are you going to name her?" asked James.

"Well… since we can think of the moon because of Remus and my name is referred to a star, we decided to name her Carina" Sirius said. "It's a constellation"

"It sounds nice" approved James.

"Well, it's time for me to leave" Madam Pomfrey said as a goodbye.

"I'll walk you to the door" Remus stood and accompanied the witch, when they left the room, James face turned serious.

"Padfoot, this the last time we can come visiting you"

"What?" Sirius exclaimed with horror in his face "Why?"

"Well… it seems that Voldemort is chasing us" explained Lily "We will need to hide in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore suggested to do The Fidelius Charm and we want you to be the Secret Keeper, but… you can't tell Remus about that."

Sirius couldn't believe what his friends were saying. "Why?"

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said about a spy in the Order? We think that maybe Moony…"

"He is not the spy!" almost yelled Sirius with anger in his voice. "How can you say that?"

"Sirius, werewolves are joining Voldemort. He is giving power to them, maybe Remus…"

"He would not that to me or to our child" muttered Sirius. "I refuse to believe it."

"We are not saying that he is the spy, he _may_ be the spy."

"He is not" Sirius repeated. "However… I don't think I can be your Secret Keeper. It would be pretty obvious that you chose me, and if you really think Remus is the spy, you can't give me that power to me."

"We don't know any other person who can be the Secret Keeper, you are the person we trust the most" James said, trying to convince Sirius.

"Ask Peter, no one can't think of him as the Secret Keeper, people will go after me instead of him, and you will be safer."

 _November 1_ _st_ _, 1981_.

Remus couldn't believe it.

Yesterday, James and Lily were murdered. Today, Sirius was arrested.

'He killed Peter, he betrayed James and Lily' that was all he could think about. 'He betrayed me and our daughter…'

Suddenly, Remus heard a sob, he went running to Carina's small room where she was supposed to be asleep. The baby girl was now one year old; her hair was light brown and she was almost identical to Sirius, although she was much cuter than him. What Remus liked the most about his little girl, were her gray eyes and the fact that she had Sirius' personality.

But in that moment, Remus couldn't look at her with happiness.

Using all his willpower, he went to the crib and carried her. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked her. The girl stopped crying.

"Dad. Daddy?"

Those were the only words she needed to say to let Remus know that she wanted to see Sirius. Remus felt like crying, but he forced a smile on his face and tried talking to her.

"Daddy is not here. He will be out for some days."Remus explained to her. The girl just blinked with confusion.

"I wanna daddy"

Remus hugged her. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: "Does he love us?"**

"Dad, can we go to the park?"

A six year old girl was trying to get her father's attention, who was in a small living room reading the muggle newspaper. He was looking for a place to work.

Remus Lupin couldn't find a proper job because of his furry little problem. In the magical community, people just refused to hire him , and in the muggle community, people didn't like the idea of him not working once a month.

"In this moment I'm a little busy" Remus said with a tired voice "We will go tomorrow."

Carina nodded, but looked at him with worry in her little face "You should take a rest."

Remus smiled at her "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I am looking for a good job so I can buy us good things, you said you wanted to learn how to fly, didn't you? I will be able to buy you a broom with a job"

Carina sat beside him "Yeah, I said that, but you are always tired" Remus wanted to sigh when he heard her daughter talking like an adult. She was very cheerful, she was always smiling, she was a little girl, she didn't have to worry about him, that was not her job.

The truth was, Remus wouldn't have financial problems if he didn't refuse to use Sirius' vault in Gringotts. He only used it a couple of time when he really needed the money for Cari, like he called his daughter; he didn't feel well using the money of a person like Sirius.

He knew Sirius was a traitor, he knew that he was one of the most horrible man that has ever existed, but…

Remus would often found himself thinking about him, about the person he was before he found out that he was the spy in the Order. He missed his beautiful smile, the way his beautiful gray eyes would shine everytime he saw him, the way he kissed like if the next day wouldn't exist. He missed his laugh, his playful personality, everything about him...

Remus shook his head to remove the thoughts that haunted him everyday. He looked at his daughter and smiled at her. He knew he wouldn't find a job that day so…

"I guess we can go to the park" he told her. Carina smiled and looked at him with happiness in her bright gray eyes.

"Then, let's go!" she yelled full of joy. She was running to the door, with her brown hair dancing behind her with every single step she took, but the girl stopped when she saw an owl in the window. "Look! Errol didn't hit the window this time!"

Remus laughed and let the owl enter to the house. Errol had a small letter, so Remus grabbed it and started reading it.

 _Dear Remus:_

 _These days have been full of fun here in our home, but I think the kids are getting a little bored without Carina. So, I was thinking that you and your daughter can visit us. We haven´t had visitors for a while and it would be a pleasure for us to have you here._

 _When you read this letter, do not send us a letter back, if you want to come with Carina, just do it, we will be waiting for you._

 _I hope to see you soon,_

 _Mrs. Weasley._

Remus just smiled at the letter, he had a close relationship with the Weasley family because when it was full moon, he always asked Mrs. Weasley or Andromeda Tonks to take care of her daughter, however, he didn't know very well Andromeda, so it became a habit to ask Mrs. Weasley to take care of Carina. Soon, the girl with gray eyes became friends with all the redheads, especially with Ron and Ginny.

"Honey, do you want to visit The Burrow?" but Remus didn't need a proper answer to know that his little girl definitely wanted to visit the big family, Carina just ran upstairs to brush her hair and yelled "I'm ready!"

Remus laughed while he gave the owl some food and water. He then walked to the fireplace where his daughter was waiting for him, tapping her foot with impatience.

"What took you so long? Let's go already!" Remus just rolled his eyes at his daughter and smiled at her. Remus took the floo-Power and shouted "The Burrow!" then, father and daughter entered the fireplace to go to the Weasley's house.

When they got there, Mrs. Weasley was ready to receive them just as her letter said.

"I'm glad you came" she said as a greeting while giving Remus and Carina a hug. "The twins, Ron and Ginny are in the garden, you can go and play with them."Mrs. Weasley said to Remus' daughter. Carina smiled at the redhead woman and ran to the garden

"So, Remus, do you want some tea?"

"Please. Thank you, Molly". He said while following the woman at the kitchen.

"Is something wrong, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You seem really tired."

Remus sighed "I've been looking for a new job." He answered, Molly just looked at him with concern.

"Another job? Sweetheart, you can't go on like that. Why don't you just look for a part time job and … use the money in the vault?" Remus just stared at her. "I know is difficult for you to do that, but you have a girl to look after."

"I know" muttered Remus. "But I don't want us to depend on _his_ money."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him nervous. "Now that we mention him… when are you going to tell her?"

Remus knew exactly what was Molly talking about. Remus hadn't tell his child who her other father was, she didn't even know that she had another father, not a mother.

If Sirius and he had been raising her together, things would have turned in a very different way. She would have found natural the fact that two men gave her life and they would have just explained to her that their case wasn't very common, and that they had some differences with other families, but she would have paid no mind at that. She would have been happy with her two fathers.

But the reality was different. Carina didn't remember Sirius, she just knew that she didn't like to call Remus "Daddy" because somehow she didn't feel comfortable to do that, and Remus knew that was because she used to call Sirius "Daddy" when she learned how to talk. The werewolf had to face her one day and tell the truth.

"I don't know" he answered "Maybe in one or two years, I don't think she is ready to understand "

Molly just looked at him "I'm pretty sure that she is able to understand that she had two wonderful fathers who gave her life and love. Even when her family is "different" she won't mind that, and I think that she will understand this better while she is younger"

Remus gave the woman a confused look "Why do you say that?" Molly laughed and answered him "Little children don't have prejudices like adults, they just see love and happiness in the world, like is supposed to be"

Suddenly, both adults heard screams and the two twins entered the kitchen with a look of fear in their eyes"

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We were playing in the garden, and suddenly, Carina fainted!"

"There is a weird man in the garden!"

Remus and Mrs. Weasley ran to the garden just to see how a man was disappearing. Ginny and Ron were terrified and looking where the man had been.

Remus ran where Carina was and what he saw made him pale and unable to talk.

"Remus! Is the child okay? What happened…?" But before Molly finished to talk, she just stood beside Remus, unable to move.

Carina had the Dark Mark in her arm.

In that moment, Remus could vaguely hear what was happening.

"Remus we need to call someone!"

"Mom! What happened?"

"Scabbers, where were you? Are you hurt?"

"REMUS!"

"S-sorry" he mumbled. "We need to call Dumbledore" he said unable to stop watching his daughter's arm while taking her inside the house.

'Sadly, in this world is impossible to see everything with love and hapiness' thought Remus, miserably.

* * *

"We need to be careful"

Albus Dumbledore was in the family's living room. The children were upstairs, except for Carina, who was still unconscious in a sofa. Remus, Minerva McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and, curiously, Severus Snape, where also in the living room, listening to the director of Hogwarts.

"Few people know that this is your house, am I correct?" asked Dumbledore to the two redhead adults.

"That's correct, just the members of the Order knew about this place" Arthur said.

Dumbledore sighed "We can only inform the Aurors about this, it's really confusing how a Death Eater knew about this place and about Carina when it's supposed that they are all in Azkaban."

"At least most of them are" Remus said, correcting Dumbledore "There are a few out of Azkaban thanks to their influence in the Ministery."

"But this situation makes no sense!" McGonagall exclaimed. "How did someone find this house and why did that person put the Death Mark on Carina's arm?"

"Because, Minerva, the child of Sirius Black would be an excellent candidate to be a Death Eater"

Everyone stayed silent in the room, Remus could only sit down in the sofa with his hands on his face.

"I should have taken a better care of her" he whispered to himself, but Minerva heard him.

"Don't blame yourself, Remus" she said with gentle voice "You didn't know this could happen, besides, there is no death eater that knew about the girl or her parents."

"There was one" Dumbledore said. Remus looked at him terrified.

"Sirius didn't tell them about her… he just… she is his daughter!" Remus suddenly stood of the sofa and went towards the older wizard in the room with an angry expression on his face. "He wouldn't put his daughter in danger!"

"Calm down, Remus" McGonagall said while putting a hand in the werewolf's shoulder. "A person found out about your daughter and, sadly, Sirius was the only Who-know-who's follower who knew about Carina, he had to tell someone about her" McGonagall sighed. "I'm sorry."

The werewolf just covered his face in defeat. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, professor" he mumbled. "It's just that…"

"I understand, Remus. You don't need to apologize. In this moment, you are the one who is suffering the most."

"What will happen to the girl, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"This is why I asked Severus to come with me. " The wizard with long and black hair looked at Dumbledore. "As you know, there is a big possibility for Voldermort to return" McGonnagall, Arthur and Molly, shivered at the mention of the horrible wizard. " Severus, from now on, you will have to check this girl's arm at least once a month, and when she enters to Hogwarts, you will help her in any trouble she has, don't look at me like that. " Snape was staring at the man with an incredulous look and Remus just stared confused at Dumbledore. "Your daughter needs to be aware at any change in her mark and Severus can tell when it's different. I'm going to do the report with the Aurors, there's not much we can do now, just wait until she is awake and try to explain her a few things about this". Dumbledore and Snape went to the fireplace

"Thanks for your help Professor"

"No need to thank me, Remus" Albus said. "This may be hard, but you need to be strong for your girl, just keep that in mind"

"I will… Professor…"

"Yes?"

"About Harry… I was thinking…"

"I already explained to you that the child needs to be with his aunt and uncle" Dumbledore said, Snape looked at the older professor at this, but he said nothing.

* * *

"Why do I have to take care of that girl when she enters to Hogwarts?" Snape asked when they arrived to the director's office.

"Severus, you know how is to live with that mark, I'm pretty sure you feel regret each time you see it" Albus said while looking at Fawkes. "However, Carina didn't chose to have that mark. She will understand the meaning of it one day and she will feel terrible with herself because of the mark in her arm, that's when you can help her". Albus explained. "You can listen to her."

Severus looked with angry eyes at the professor, but sighed. "Fine, I'll help her"

"Thank you, Severus, I knew you would understand"

* * *

"Dad?"

Remus was in his daughter's room. When he heard her voice, he went towards her and sat at her side.

"Hello Cari, how are you feeling?

"Good… but… what is this tattoo doing in my arm?" Carina asked. Remus sighed and tried to answer her daughter.

"You had an accident sweetie, today at The Burrow someone put that mark on your arm"

Carina blinked with confusion "Why?"

"Because he was a very bad man" he answered. "Do you remember about the bad wizard I mentioned a few months ago?" Carina nodded. "Well, he was one of his followers, and he put this mark on your arm." Carina looked scared at her father. "Why?"she asked. Tears began to fall from the little girl's eyes.

"Because he didn't care about others" Remus answered while wiping her tears "There are a lot of people like him in the world, it's not your fault sweetie, however… I should have taken a better care of you" he sighed. Before his daughter could reply to him, Remus began to speak again. "Don't say anything sweetie, it is my responsibility to take care of you." Remus shivered at the thought of something worse happening to Carina.

The girl sighed. "Daddy, I'm not really hurt, I just have a picture in my arm." She said with innocence. "But… why me?"

Remus looked at her thoughtful for a second, he knew this was the moment to talk about Sirus.

"Because your father was a follower of Voldermort." Carina blinked when she heard what Remus said to her.

"You were a bad guy?" Remus shook his head.

"Your other father was." He explained. Carina just looked at him with confusion. "Sweetie… not all families have one dad and one mom, in our case, our family had two dads, your daddy, was the one who gave life to you." The girl stared at her father for a moment.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, it is. Although it is not very common for that to happen." Remus answered, nervously. "You know that boys fall in love with girls and vice versa, but some boys fall in love with other boys and some girls fall in love with other girls."

Carina blinked. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." Remus said with a small smile.

"When I grow up, I want to have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend" she said thoughtfully. "Is that okay with you, daddy?"

Remus laughed. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, sweetie, I just want you to be happy."

Carina smiled. "That's great! Because I want to marry Fred someday!" Remus laughed when he heard that "And Ginny wants to marry Harry Potter!" Remus raised an eyebrow at this "Really?" he asked and the girl nodded with a smile, however, it seemed like Carina wanted to ask something else.

"Dad, did you love my daddy?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Do you still love him?"

Remus thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I do".

"Where is he?"

Remus just gave her a vague answer, she wasn't ready to know that his father was in Azkaban. "Because of a bad thing he did, he has to be far away from here, don't worry about him."

The girl blinked with confusion, but nodded ant her father's answer, although Remus was sure that, in the future, she would ask again about Sirius location.

"Does daddy love us?"

With that question, Remus lost all the confidence he had a few moments ago. What could he answer to _that_?

He knew that Sirius didn't love him. He knew that he revealed the identity of their daughter when it was really dangerous for her to be known by the death eaters…

Sirius didn't love them.

"Yes, he does."

But he wasn't going to tell that to his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: "Let's talk about you"**

"I can take care of myself"

Inside a small house, a father and his daughter were having a small discussion in the kitchen. Remus Lupin sighed for the thousandth time in the day and looked at his daughter with a serious expression on his face.

"Carina, I don't like you to stay home alone. Mr. and Mrs Weasley will visit their aunt Muriel with all their kids and they can't take care of you."

"But I don't really know Andromeda" Cari replied.

"I thought you liked spending time with her daughter."

"Her daughter is funny, but she is very clumsy" Remus raised an eyebrow at his daughter comment.

"Aren't you really clumsy too?" Carina rolled her eyes.

"I fell downstairs just a few times, I'm not clumsy" she said. "I just need to stop running."

"Good luck with that, it's like you have been training for a marathon since you were a little kid." Remus said with a grin.

Suddenly, they heard someone in the living room.

"Great, No-Shampoo-Man came" muttered the girl, but Remus was able to hear her.

"Don't call him like that" Remus scolded her. "Even when we don't really like Severus, we have to be respectful with him."

"Whatever you say, dad" Carina said while looking at her bandaged arm.

While she went growing, Carina started to understand what does the mark in her left arm meant. What she knew about it, is that the mark distinguished the Death Eaters.

She also knew that her other father was in Azkaban and that he was also a death eater; what she didn't know about him was his name, but she didn't want to pressure her dad to talk about the prisioner , she knew that the only mention of her other father could make Remus feel miserable.

She was took out of her thoughts when she heard a voice that she didn't expect to hear.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" she asked to the old wizard, who smiled at her.

"Well, from what I know, your birthday will be in a couple of days, so, I decided to come with Severus to bring your letter" Albus answered. Carina smiled at this and took the letter Albus was holding for her.

"Thanks, sir!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"Why do you look so troubled, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, it's nothing professor, don't worry".

"Very well, then." Dumbledore looked at Carina. "What is your father's problem?" Remus wanted to hit his face in a wall in that moment.

Carina laughed at the director's attitude. "It's nothing professor, he just can't find someone who can take care of me tonight."

"Oh, that's right, the full moon."

Carina continued to explain the situation. "I was saying to him that I don't really need a nanny."

"Yes, you do" Remus said.

"Well, in that case I think Severus doesn't have any problem with taking care of the girl"

When Dumbledore said this, immediately three pair of eyes looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was.

"Sir, maybe you should go to St. Mungo's hospital, your age is affecting you."

"Young lady!"

"Sorry, dad!"

Remus gave her daughter a "you-are-grounded" look before talking to Dumbledore. "Sir, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Surprisingly, I agree with that" Severus was looking at the older wizard with angry eyes. "I don't really like babysitting and I believe that Miss Lupin doesn't like the idea either."

"I agree with Snape."

"Carina…"

"I agree with professor Snape" she said while heading to the stairs. "I don't really need a nanny professor, I can take care of myself just fine…"

Carina suddenly fell to the floor when she tripped over the first step of the stairs. Remus went towards her and looked at her face.

"Carina, what have I told you about lying?"

* * *

The girl with gray eyes couldn't believe her luck.

Her father was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Dumbledore was in the living room drinking a cup of tea next to Severus, who was checking her arm. In a few hours, her father would be in the woods and she was going to stay with the ugly version of Batman.

'I guess I will lock myself in my room all nigth' she thought.

"The mark hasn't changed" Snape said. Carina started to put a new bandage on her left arm to cover the mark.

"Thank you, professor". She said. She was grateful with him for taking care of her arm, but she didn't like him at all, besides, she couldn't understand why does he had to pay so much attention on the mark she had.

"Thank you for the tea, Remus". Dumbledore said when he saw Remus enter to the living room. "I have to go now, good luck tonight" he then went to the fireplace and, with floo-powder, he left the house.

"Well, I have to leave too." Remus announced to the people in the living room. "Severus, the dinner is ready, you will only have to reheat the food in the microwave. Do you know how to use it?."

"Yes, I do." Answered Severus, a little offended.

"Well, that's good" Remus said awkwardly, he then looked at his daughter. "Behave, okay? I don't want any problems with Severus."

"Daddy, don't worry about that. You know that I am a good and responsible girl"

"Lying isn't good, Carina" he gave her a kiss in the head while she was looking at him slightly offended. Then, Remus went to the door and left the house.

There was a moment of silence until Carina tried to leave.

"Well, I think I will be in my room. See you later, sir!"

"Not so fast, Miss Lupin" Carina almost gasped when she heard the man. "I didn't come here just for you to lock in your room all night. You can bring something from upstairs for you to be entertained, but you will stay here. Did you understand?"

"Yes, sir" answered the girl with resignation on her voice. "I will be back in a moment." Carina went upstairs and entered to her small room located at the end of the hallway; she took a book titled "Pride and prejudice" written by Jane Austen in the nineteenth century. Carina also decided to go to the living room with her rubik's cube, a present from her father, in case her eyes needed a rest for reading.

The gray eyed girl returned with Snape, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't that book too hard to understand for you?"

Carina wanted to roll her eyes at the professor, but she contained that impulse.

"Even if you don't believe it, I like to read a lot, sir. And I personally think that this book is a masterpiece." Carina said with pride in her voice, then she looked at her professor with confusion in her eyes. "Have you read this book? I thought it was very weird for a wizard or witch to know a book that was written by a muggle. I only know this book because of my father and because almost all people around here are muggles."

"Even when I'm a wizard, I have known lots of good muggle books, Miss Lupin" Snape answered. "Now, start reading your book" Snape ordered before going to the kitchen.

Carina sat down in a couch and started reading. She knew it would be a long night.

* * *

"Wake up, Miss Lupin"

Severus Snape spent a whole hour in the kitchen, reading a newspaper that he found before in the house. Later, when he called Carina to have dinner, he had no response; now that he had returned to the living room, he knew why.

"Dinner is ready, Miss Lupin" he said with loud voice. "Miss Lupin! "he almost yelled when the gril didn't wake up.

Carina opened her eyes after hearing the voice of the professor. "Huh? What?" she mumbled with confusion in her eyes.

"You fell asleep" Snape explained. "Dinner is ready, come to the kitchen."

Carina stood up, left her book and her rubik's cube in the couch and walked towards the kitchen behind the professor. She sat down on the small table at the center of the place and Snape put her plate in front of her.

"I thought you really liked that book." Snape sneered. Carina gave him a bad look.

"I like that book" she replied. "Maybe I was tired, however, I didn't fall asleep while reading the book. I have been reading all day, so I got tired after a little while . I fell asleep trying to solve my rubik's cube."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "A rubik's cube? Do you have one?" Snape asked and Carina nodded at him as an answer.

"It's really hard to solve" she sighed. "Have you played with one before? Do you want to try and solve it?" she asked before start eating a piece of chicken.

"No and no. I haven't played with a rubik's cube before, but I am not interested in that toy."

Carina sighed. She was trying to have a proper conversation with the professor, but he wasn't helping her . "Sir, no offense, but you are boring." The girl said. Snape just stared at her while Carina continued talking. "You always look at everyone with what it seems like hate and you always have a serious expression in your face. Don't you have any friends to talk or hang out with?"

"No, I don't anymore" the wizard answered, with a weird look in his face. Seconds later, the girl gasped when she realized that she probably said something she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry". She apologized. "It wasn't my intention to offend you in any way."

"Just stay quiet for the rest of the dinner." He ordered.

Carina continued eating while Snape was just looking out of the kitchen's window. Carina didn't like the awkward silence that surrounded them, so, disobeying Snape's order, she talked.

"Sir, aren't you going to have dinner?" she asked.

"Later. I am not hungry in this moment. "He answered. "Now stay quiet."

"You know…" It seemed like Carina didn't want to follow the professor's order. "… you said that you don't have friends _anymore._ May I ask what does that mean?"

"I think, you already did" Severus said a little angry. "I know you won't stop talking, and since I cannot yell at you in this house, I will answer your question." Severus thought a little before start talking again. "I had a good friend when I was younger. I met her when we were kids, but we stopped talking when we both were fifteen years old."

Carina stared at the professor with interest "Why?" she asked, but apparently, Snape didn't want to talk more about that.

"I think I have already told you more than you need to know about me." He said

"Come on, sir. I can't really talk about me because I am ten years old, nothing important has happened to me and I don't even know my parents." Before Snape could stop her, she continued talking. "One is in Azkaban and the other one is a sad and lonely werewolf." She said in a whisper. "And I'm worried about him, because I know he has no friends and he won't talk about his years at Hogwarts."

"I think you already told me lots of things about you, Miss Lupin." Snape said, without really knowing what to say.

"Then, tell me more about your friend." Carina requested. "It seems like you really cared about her. Was she nice?"

Snape stammered for a second. Then he sighed, and answered the girl's question.

"She was the nicest person I met" Snape changed the tone of his voice for a more authoritative one. "Now, Miss Lupin, I think is time for you to get ready for sleep. You better be in bed in 30 minutes or I will inform Lupin about your bad behavior tonight.

Carina rolled her eyes. It didn't matter if she had a deep talk with Snape, he would always be bad-tempered bat.

* * *

While she lay on her bed, Carina thought about the conversation she had earlier with Snape. He had told her more about him, so she felt free to tell him about her worries, however, she skipped one.

A few years ago, she had asked his dad about his other father. She had asked him if her other dad loves them, Remus's answer was affirmative, but…

What if he lied?

Carina knew that a person who had followed Voldemort was a heartless person, but was her father also like that?

Maybe he followed Voldemort for them to be safe from him, maybe he was obligated to follow him…

'But maybe he just wanted power' a little voice in her head said. 'Maybe he didn't love you at all'

Carina just sighed and rolled in her bed, trying to put away her bad thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry." whispered someone.

In a Azkaban's cell, a man was thinking about the worst day of his life.

He was thinking about his best friend, James Potter, and his wife, Lily Potter. Their son, his godson, was an orphan because of his mistake.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "James, Lily, I'm so sorry."

Harry Potter lost his parents because of his idea about Peter being the secret keeper.

Sirius' family was alone too.

"I'm sorry, Remus" he sobbed. "Carina, my girl... I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry..."

Sirius Black knew that he wasn't a traitor, he knew that he was innocent; but he would always feel miserable when he thought about how different the life would have been if he had agreed to be the Potters' Secret keeper.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review so I can know your opinion about the story!

Note: This and the next chapters are going to have a lot of things from the original books, however, there are going to be some differences between the books and this story. Also, english is not my native language, so sorry if I have some mistakes in the vocabulary and grammar. Let me know my mistakes in a review if you want, that would help me a lot.

 **Chapter 4: New friends.**

"I will write you as often as I can, okay?"

Carina Lupin was saying goodbye to his father. She was ready to travel in the platform 93/4. She was ready to go to Hogwarts.

"I will reply all your letters, don't worry about me." Carina said to her father with a smile. "I'll be fine! And I'm pretty sure that I am going to be a Gryffindor, just like you."

Remus smiled at his daughter. "Just be careful and enjoy the school, and also behave! I don't want to receive any letter from McGonagall complaining about you." Carina rolled her eyes at this.

"I'll be a good girl, dad, what could go wrong in Hogwarts?"

Remus kissed her daughter in the forehead and helped her to board the train. "I love you, see you at Christmas." Remus said to her happy daughter.

"See you soon!" and after saying this, Carina watched her father leave.

The girl sighed and tried to find one of the Weasleys, but she ran into a not very nice boy.

"Watch your step." The blond boy with gray eyes growled before kept walking. Carina snorted at this. "What's his problem?" she mumbled with anger, an emotion that was replaced when she saw her redhead friend. "Ron! Over here!"

"Cari!" Ron exclaimed with relief. He walked towards her. "I thought I wouldn't find you here, I can't find an empty wagon, let's just sit in one that isn't full."

After a little while, Ron opened the door of a wagon. A skinny boy with black hair was in there.

"¿Is there someone in there?." Ron asked while pointing at a empty seat. "The other wagons are full."

The boy shook his head, so both kids entered and took a sit; just after that, Fred and George entered to the wagon.

"Hey, Ron. Oh, hello Carina. We are going to be at the middle of the train. Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula and we are going to see it."

"Alright" mumbled Ron in response.

"Harry." One of the twins started talking to the boy. "Have we told you who we are? We are Fred and George Weasley. He is Ron, our brother, and she is Carina Lupin, a friend of us. Well, see you later.

"See you later" the three children said. The twins left and close the door.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded but Carina blinked with confusion.

"Hold on. What did I miss?" asked the girl with gray eyes.

"Harry asked my family and me to explain him how to get to the platform." Ron explained to the girl. "Fred and George told me later that he was Harry Potter, I thought they were lying."

"Oh." That was all Carina said.

She knew the story of Harry Potter. Everyone knew the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived! However, when she was younger and Remus told her the story, her dad said to her that what happened on October 31st , wasn't a happy event, and Carina understood what he meant. Two lives were lost that day and a child became an orphan.

"Do you really have… you know…?" Ron's question took Carina out of her thoughts. The redhead was pointing at Harry's forehead.

The boy with green eyes lifted his hair to show them his scar. Ron stared at it with attention and Carina hit him.

"What was that for? "Ron questioned the girl, who snorted at him.

"Behave, Ron!" she exclaimed with anger. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Is your family full of wizards?" asked Harry, while giving to Carina a thankful look.

"Yeah, I think so." Answered Ron. "Although my mom has a cousin in second grade that is a counter, but we don't talk too much about him."

"I have a small family" commented Carina. "I live with my dad in a small house in London, he is a wizard too" the girl said, skipping the fact that her father was a werewolf and the story about his other father.

"Then you must know a lot about magic." Harry commented.

"You live with muggles, don't you?" asked Ron. "How are they?"

"They are horrible… well, just my aunt, my uncle and my cousin. I would have liked having three older brothers."

"Five." Corrected Ron.- "I am the sixth in my family that goes to Hogwarts, you could say I have to be very good. Bill and Charlie have already finished Hogwarts, Percy is a prefect and Fred and George are troublemakers. Besides, you never have anything new with a big family, I even have Percy's old rat" Ron took put and old and gray rat. "Its name is _Scabbers_."

"I wouldn't have minded have a big family, Ron." Carina commented. "And don't worry about Hogwarts, you will do great!"

"She is right. I didn't know anything about me being a wizard until Hagrid told me, I neither knew about my parents or Voldemort…

Ron snorted and Carina rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's attitude.

"People don't say his name. "Carina explained to a confused Harry. "Don't worry about it. Actually, I think it's ridiculous to be afraid of a name." Carina said while reminding her father and Dumbledore.

They kept talking all the road. Harry bought a lot of candies and shared them with Carina and Ron. Then, a sad boy with a round face asked if they had seen his lost toad and a while after that, a girl with long brown hair and bossy voice appeared in their wagon for the same reason, and after mentioning all the books that she had read before classes she retired.

"I think she is a future Ravenclaw" commented Carina.

"I just don't want to be in the same house as her."

"Don't be mean, Ron!" exclaimed the girl with light brown hair.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry to the redhead.

"Gryffindor." Answered Ron a little depressed. "I don't know what my family will say if I'm not in there, but you can imagine what would happen if I am in Slytherin."

"That's the house where Vol.. sorry, You-know-who, was?

"Yeah." answered Ron.

After a while, the wagon's door opened again.

Three boys entered, one of them was the same boy that Carina found eralier in the train; the other two boys looked like bodyguards.

"Is it true? All the train is saying that Harry Potter is in this wagon. That is you, right?"

"Right." Answered Harry.

"Oh, these are Crabbe and Goyle." Said the blond boy when he saw that Harry was watching them. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron disguised a laugh with a cough after hearing the name of the boy, but even when Carina also thought it was funny, she knew what kind of people were the Malfoys, so she didn't laugh.

"You think my name is funny, don't you? I don't need to ask who you are. All Weasleys are redheads, with freckles and more children that they can maintain." He then looked at Carina. "You are a little more difficult to guess, what's your name?"

"That is none of your business." Answered the girl with anger. "If you are just going to insult us, get out of here." She growled.

Malfoy, offended, looked at Harry.

"Don't you think is strange that she doesn't want the others find out about her family? You will soon discover that some families are much better than others. I can help you with that." He then, extended his hand to shake Harry's, but the boy with black hair didn't accept it.

"I think I can realize on my own who is the best to be with, thanks." Harry said with coldness.

"I would be careful if I were you, Potter. If you aren't kinder, you will end as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them…"

Before he could finish talking, Carina stood up and pushed Malfoy out of the wagon. When Crabbe and Goyle seemed ready to fight, Ron and Harry stood up with anger.

"If you don't leave right now…" Harry said, with more courage than the one that he really felt while standing in front of Carina.

"But we don't want to go, do we boys?"

Goyle bent to pick up a chocolate toad. Ron tried to stop him, but before that, Goyle howled terribly. Scabbers was hanging from Goyle's finger, with its teeth fixed in the boy's knuckles. Crabbe and Malfoy moved backwards while Goyle was shaking his hand. Scabbers finally let out the boy's finger and the three left.

The rest of the trip was a little more comfortable. Hermione Granger went back to their wagon and told them to change their clothes.

When the train stopped moving, the three children left the train. In the cold night, they followed a big man to the school (Harry told Carina and Ron that the man's name was Hagrid).

When they got to see Hogwarts, Carina heard a big "ooooh!", but the girl couldn't say anything at all. The sight was beautiful, an amazing castle was showing in a high mountain with a great lake.

Later, they arrived to the castle and a witch was waiting for them, Carina knew her. It seemed like McGonagall was the one who received the new students every year.

The witch told the students about the four houses in Hogwarts and about the points they could win or lose for their house depending of their behavior.

Before the Sorting Ceremony, the students had to wait a few minutes outside and they met the Hogwarts' ghosts.

The ceremony started and the students entered to the Great Hall. Carina knew how was the sorting , but apparently, a lot of students didn't, she could hear how Ron got mad with his brothers because of their lies about the ceremony when he knew about the Sorting Hat.

"Abbot, Hannah" yelled McGonagall, and a girl with blond hair went to sit in a stool, she put on the hat, then, it yelled: "HUFFLEPUFF!" At this, the table on the right clapped with energy and then the girl went to sit on the table.

A while later, it was the turn of Hermione Granger. She almost ran to the stool and put on the hat, which yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Carina!" yelled McGonagall after Neville Longbottom's turn, a new Gryffindor.

Carina, feeling a little nervous, went to sit in the stool, not before hearing Malfoy's little laugh after McGonagall shouted her name.

'He probably knows about my father's problem' Carina thought with resignation.

Carina put on her head the hat before hearing a little voice in her ear.

"Interesting" said the hat "I see intelligence, yes, a lot of it, you are also very astute, you know how to get what you want… where you should go?"

Carina gasped at hearing the black hat, she suddenly remembered her father. He was the bravest man she knew: He was a werewolf, his lover went to Azkaban, he couldn't get a proper job… but he always had a smile in his face for her and would do anything to protect her…

"Mm, I see… you want to be like your father, don't you? Well, I think you will be a good… GRYFFINDOR!"

Carina heard the last word as a shout, then, the furthest table at the left clapped and screamed with happiness while Carina went to sit at the table.

"Congratulations, Carina!" exclaimed George to the girl.

"You are in the best house of Hogwarts" added Fred.

Minutes later, a Ron and Harry were beside the girl, and they enjoyed a delicious dinner while talking with the other students.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed while putting his hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Percy Weasley.

"N- nothing"

Carina looked at Harry with confused eyes. "Is there something wrong, Harry?" she asked.

"No, but… who is the person talking with the professor Quirrel" asked the boy.

"He is the professor Snape" answered Carina to Harry's surprise.

"I met Quirrel when I was with Hagrid in Diagon's Alley, how did you met the professor Snape?"

Carina tried to hide her nervousness while Ron just looked at her. Just the Weasleys knew about the mark in Carina's arm and about Remus being a werewolf.

"My dad knows him" answered Carina. "They were classmates when they were studying here."

"Oh, okay then." Harry seemed satisfied with the girl's comment.

"Harry, have you eaten this cake? It's delicious!" Carina mentally thanked Ron for changing the subject.

After a while, the food disappeared and the students sang the school's song with each one's favorite melody. Then, they went to their Common Room, behind a fat lady's painting in a tower.

Carina went to the girls' room after saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. In there, she saw her new roommates, although Hermione was alone, it seemed like her other roommates didn't pay attention to her.

"Hello" Carina sat with the girl. "You are Hermione Granger, am I right?"

"Yes" answered the girl with a smile. "You are Carina Lupin, right? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You don't need to be so formal" laughed Carina. "Did you enjoy the dinner?" asked the grey eyed girl.

"It was delicious! Although I couldn't stop thinking about our new classes, I'm really nervous." Answered Hermione to Carina

"Oh, don't worry. You seem like a very smart girl, you will do great." said Carina with gentle voice while smiling at the girl, maybe she wasn't a bad company after all.


End file.
